PitchxReader, JackxReader
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: Okay, this is two different stories, not connected to each other in any way! A Xreader story short(s). Will be rated T b/c kids will not understand what is going in a part or two, maybe. Details inside.


**A/N: I made this for a friend's birthday on deviantart . Hope you like it! It is my first RotG fanfiction, so...**

**I do not own anything but the story! Rise of the Guardians/Pitch Black/Jack Frost(c)Dreamworks/William Joyce, Reader(c)YOU!~ This was made for fun, not for profit or anything money related.**

~~~~~~~ Pitch BlackXReader short ~~~~~~

You are standing in front of your tall wall mirror, brushing your (hair length and color) hair. Beside the mirror is your dresser with swirls and patterns on the drawers. On top sat your music box. It was specially made for you. It was a dark midnight blue with black swirls and curls painted on it. Inside it held your jewelry you had received as gifts.

You opened the box and a melody began to play. It was a song based on one of Edgar Allen Poe's poems, "Come little children." When the melody began to play, you began to sing the words to the music:

_Come little children_

_I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment._

_Come little children_

_The times come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows._

A lamp light was all that was lit in your room, and in the shadows in the corner a figure was taking form. It slithered on the floor toward you and your singing voice. As you continued singing, the darkness formed into a person standing tall and hidden away from your sight. It was Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, the Boogyman. He seemed to be intrigued by your voice and the song being sung.

His glowing yellow eyes watched you move your brush through you soft locks of hair and in the mirror saw your eyes. They were (color) and full of something that only he knew: darkness. He had watched you and frightened you when you were very small. Now as he watched you for the past few months, he saw that you were beginning to change. You were not afraid of the dark or of anything when you were just a small child. He was even amazed at the young womanly figure that began to twirl to the music box's symphony, lost in a world that only she would believe was real.

Pitch inched closer toward you and then whispered in your ear,"What a pretty nightmare you are, my dear." You turned around to see who was behind you. You saw nothing and thought that it was just your imagination. You then felt something cold touch your cheek and smelt the night air. You knew that you had not left the window open because you always kept it closed. You began to have a bit of fear that someone was in the room with you.

You then saw a man who had black slicked back hair, golden yellow eyes, greyish skin, high cheekbones, and dressed in a long black robe that revealed the top of his chest. Your heart gave a jump but you were not really scared. You were curious however. "Who... are you?" you asked. "I am the boogeyman, Pitch Black. Surely you remember me?" Pitch ended with a smile. Surely he could scare a child but he could not scare you.

"I do remember a boogeyman... So that was you that always gave me nightmares." Pitch grinned like he was proud of what he does, which is true. "Yes. I've always watched over you, trying to find what you were afraid of. One night when I tried scaring you, you walked through me." He remembered the confusion he felt when you had not noticed him as you were walking to the bathroom.

"But how can I see you now?" you asked. "You believe in me," was Pitch's answer. You thought and thought about the times when you saw a figure always standing somewhere in your room and you kept a flashlight under the pillow to scare monsters away. Sometimes you still felt like that when there was no one else but you in the house. Well, this person standing beside you was the most intimidating monster of all, you thought to yourself. "Guess so." you replied back to him. Your eyes always were drawn to his face. He must have noticed because he gave you a look that strangely made you blush.

Pitch looked over to the music box as the music then stopped. "Do you mind singing that song again? I've come to a liking to it." he told you. You were confused as to why the boogeyman wanted to hear you sing a song. But instead of rejecting, you picked up the box and wound up the tinker that made the roll of music play inside. Pitch took a few steps back and sat on the edge of your bed, going to watch the show.

You then began to sing the song again. Your voice was like medicine to his heart. It felt like beating again if it could. From that spot he had not moved. He stood still like a statue, his hand propped under his chin and his feet and legs spread out on the floor. After the song was over, you closed the lid and walked over to Pitch, sitting down beside him. You could not but help move closer to him to where both of you were skin to skin contact.

"Your voice brings chills even to me, my lovely." He compared your voice to being able to call the shadows from their dark slumber, graceful yet haunting. You blushed and looked down to the floor. "Thank you." You never were shy, even around new people, but at this moment this gorgeous Nightmare King made your shyness come to the surface. You looked back up and even small smiled at him.

You looked over at the clock on top of your bedside stand and noticed that it was already close to midnight. How long have you been listening to your music box and dancing to yourself? How long have you been with Pitch Black? "Pitch, I have to get to bed now. I have school in the morning, and I really would love to have some sleep tonight. But would you, um..., stay until I fall asleep? I don't think I can with all the fun that I've had with you."

You were not exactly sure if this was a dream or not. You did not want this to end. If the boogeyman was real, you wanted to make sure that he would always be with you, either in nightmares or not. Pitch said,"Yes, I shall." He then knelt on the floor beside your bed and watched you climb in to bed and under the covers. You turned yourself over to see Pitch, making sure he was still there. "Have a sweet nightmare, _." "You too, Pitch." You got up to give him a kiss on the cheek. You thought it normal since you and he had actually known each other for a very long time.

You lied back down and closed your eyes, Pitch's smile being the last thing you see. He did not want to leave you. You looked so peaceful in sleep, even after talking with the boogeyman. He saw the trail of the Sandman's sand floating above your head, and Pitch waited to see what you would be dreaming about. He saw himself and you in the golden sand. A dream, about me? Pitch questioned and he continued watching your dream unfold. He wanted to give you a nightmare but he decided not to. This dream was worth letting go free, he thought. He then disappeared under your bed, hiding in the shadows underneath. All night he watched you, and still he watched from under your bed away from the sun's light.

****** Jack FrostXReader short ******

You sat down at your desk, writing in your journal/diary about the day that you have had. It was fun to play in the suddenly fallen snow. The reports on T.V. said that it would be spring weather. Then when everyone went outside, they had a change of wind and frost began to nip at their noses. "Jack Frost must be out." they would say. But they did not actually believe in Jack Frost.

What you could not get was that everyone thought Jack Frost was a nobody. Surely he must have been something important to the world, like how Santa Clause comes with Christmas, the Tooth Fairy collecting teeth from children, the Easter Bunny leaving eggs on Easter, and the Sandman bringing everyone dreams. What was Jack Frost's purpose if he is here and not mentioned a whole lot like all the said characters in childrens stories? Surely there is a reason for him existing, if he truly did exist.

You pondered and pondered all day about Jack Frost, who was he, what did he look like, and whatever question came in mind. Evening fell after the last snowball was thrown. Every child young and old went inside their homes to drink something hot or warm by the fire. "This must be just a late snow or something." you said to your parents. You were right about the 'something' part, because it was a 'someone' doing this.

Ending the sentence with 'Where are you, Jack Frost?', you doodled snow flakes around the page. You closed your journal/diary and then went to sit on your bed. Night time had fallen already and you could feel the slightly cool air drifting from under the window to the inside of your room. You had went to the library today to research about Jack Frost. He had been around for a little over 300 years, causing mischief and creating snow and frost. There has to be more than that, you had thought.

And now as you lie on your bed, staring up at the ceiling, there is someone watching you through your window. "Maybe Jack Frost is trying to tell everyone that he is real." you said. Jack Frost levitated as he looked in through your window, hearing everything that you said. He was happy to hear that someone was obsessed with him. He touched the glass window and made swirls of thin ice appear. He drew a snowflake and made it come alive once he found a way to get into your room.

You looked over to your window and saw ice and a snowflake being drawn. You were amazed when it finally drifted toward you and then it exploded into falling bits of ice crystal snow. "Wow." Wait, snow? "Jack Frost...?" you whispered. Jack heard you say his name and flew toward you. You turned and you saw a boy of 18 with white hair, blue eyes, snow white skin, a blue hoodie jacket with frost designs around the collar and hems of the hood, brown pants that looked like it was from some other time, and barefooted. "Did...did you say... my name?" he asked in awe. You nodded your head, still in awe as well. "Your... Jack Frost."

He smiled and chuckled,"Yes, that's me." "You ARE real.." He was beautiful with the snow falling around him. In his hand he held a staff. Jack touched one of your bed posts and you watched it ice over. "My gosh.." You touched it and it was cold like ice. "It's frozen!" you exclaimed and then laughed. He laughed along with you, happy to know that there was someone who believed in him. All it took was conviction. A snowflake was all it took as proof for Jack Frost's existence.

After introducing yourself to him, both you and Jack talked about the day, how it was him who first started the snowball fight and creating slick ice to make people fall down on their butts. "I was just having fun." Jack said to you with a smile, a smile that you found to be heart stopping gorgeous. "And maybe I was just trying to get people to believe in me." he said as he was looking up from the floor to your face, paraphrasing what you said earlier. He met your warm (color) eyes filled with happiness. He stared into them for what seemed like a long time. You blushed as you realized what he was doing.

His cold hand brushed and topped your warm hand and he said to you,"Thank you, _." "You're welcome, Jack." you replied. From the corner of your eye, you saw a golden light glow from outside your window. "Oh, gotta go. Sandman's coming." Wow! You looked outside and saw a tiny man atop a sand cloud sending streams of the same sand to every house in the neighborhood. Jack Frost turned to you, blew a snowflake toward you, and it landed on your nose. You felt the cold biting at the end of your nose and you thought of that old saying...

And like reading your mind, Jack said to you before leaving,"Jack Frost nipped at your nose." He gave you a peck on the cheek, said goodbye and then went up to the Sandman. You wanted to watch them all night, if that was where they were going to stay all night. You saw a trail of sand come toward you and the last thing you remembered before letting sleep take a hold of you was Jack Frost. You had a wonderful dream about Jack Frost, being with you wherever you went, whether anyone believed or not in him or you.


End file.
